


Smells Like Teen Spirit

by fictionalfeelsandfrustrations



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, stiles word vomits a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalfeelsandfrustrations/pseuds/fictionalfeelsandfrustrations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has always been a body wash kind of guy. Bubbles are fun, okay? He actually has an impressive array of body washes, which he uses depending on his mood. There’s nothing wrong with that. He’s aggressively not embarrassed about it. Until he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of just happened because of a prompt I saw on tumblr. Don't judge my use of Nirvana. 
> 
> Thanks to amylovestv.tumblr.com for the idea. 
> 
> Hope it meets your standards.

Stiles has always been a body wash kind of guy. Bubbles are fun, okay? He actually has an impressive array of body washes, which he uses depending on his mood. There’s nothing wrong with that. He’s aggressively _not_ embarrassed about it. Until he is.

 

To say that he was surprised when Derek showed up in his bedroom any more would be a lie. However, he didn’t often get a bloody, beaten Derek. Who just wanted to lie on his bed while he healed the rest of the way and then shower in his shower.

 

Derek had never asked to use Stiles’ shower. Stiles sort of just assumed he bathed in some lake somewhere. He’d thought about offering his shower, occasionally, but then he thought about _Derek Hale_ in his shower. Naked, presumably, since that’s how most people shower. Naked Derek Hale in his shower.  Where he also showered. Nakedly.

 

This was always about the point where Derek would turn to look at him sharply with his nostrils flared. It was also the point where Stiles decided to get the hell out of there before he did something stupid like use that pick up line. You know the one. Don’t pretend you don’t . “Conserve water, shower with a friend.” Because on top of basically telling Derek he wanted to see him wet and naked, it also pretty much implied that Derek smelled and needed a shower.

 

And while they were good friends, sometime flirty, Stiles was pretty sure he was not actually mentally prepared for the reality of a wet, naked Derek.

 

But this time, Derek asked. Stiles was hovering over him while he healed, so admittedly, it might have just been to get away from “do you need water? A cool rag? Do werewolves get fevers? Antibiotics? I think I have some. Maybe a sandwich? What do they say to have after blood loss? Orange juice?” Because Stiles was a caring guy and Derek was his friend and also shirtless (if bloody) so Stiles need to focus on _something_.

 

“A shower, would be great. Just to, you know.” Derek gestured at his dirt and mud splattered abdomen.

 

“Ah. Yes. A shower. In my bathroom. In my shower in my bathroom. And then you can use my towels. And my soap. _Oh God, my soap._ ”

And to the utter bewilderment of Derek, Stiles ran into the bathroom. Derek focused on Stiles so he could fully hear what the kid was muttering.

 

“Okay. Soap. Too many soaps. Dudes don’t have this many soaps. Which soap will Derek want? Oh god Derek is going to smell like my soap. Which soap can I handle here?”

 

Derek got up and walked into the bathroom, in reaction to which, Stiles started shoving bottles into the cupboard in front of him. “Soap. I was getting you soap! Use this soap. It smells like soap and clean and things.” He tried to thrust a bottle of shower gel at Derek.

 

Derek just rolled his eyes and moved toward Stiles. He leaned just slightly into Stiles’ personal space, sniffed twice, opened the cupboard and pulled out on of the body washes.  The one that Stiles had used that morning. Derek was actually trying to kill Stiles. Actively. It was a goal of his, Stiles was pretty sure.

 

“Oookay. I’m going to go. To my room. Now. Right now,” he said, not moving. Derek was blocking his way to the door and he felt like he was going to pass out as it was, notwithstanding the thought of touching Derek to get past him.

 

“Should I use a different one?” Derek asked, crossing his arms, quirking his eyebrow.

 

“I. No,” Stiles huffed. He knew Derek was messing with him now. Should’ve known he could hear him panicking about which smell he could handle. Derek knew he had a massive (gigantic, ridiculous) crush on him.

 

“Good. Where are the towels? I’ll need a big one,” Derek _helpfully_ reminded him.

 

“Oh my _god._ In the bottom cupboard. I can’t. I’m going to my room. You asshole.”

 

“It’s a nice smell!” Derek called after him, as he stomped his way to his bedroom.


End file.
